Hurt
by LoreRobStar
Summary: Did not know how to call this Fic/ Robin is remembering about his pasts, and Starfire goes and tells him about hers. They comfort each other, after all, that's what friend are for.


**Ok, I was bored, so I decided to write a RobStar fic. I don't know very much about Robin pasts, so I didn't get in to much detail. Oh, and I really don't know much about Star's past, so I made up a story. Hope you like it.**

Why? Why was he remembering? It had happen a long time ago; he thought he had forgotten that day. The day of his parent's dead was the worst day of Robin's life. He was watching TV with the other Titans, and Beast Boy decided to watch a movie about a circus. This reminded Robin about that day. The movie had just started and he left the common room and headed to his. He sat in his bed, took off his mask and did something that he hadn't done in many years. He cried. He knew his friends had very dark pasts too, but he thought his was the worst. He'd watch his parents die and didn't do anything about it. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knock in his door. He heard it the second time and put his mask on, he headed to the door and opened. Starfire was looking at him with a worried face.

"Robin? Are you Ok?" Starfire asked innocently, she offered herself to go to talk to Robin. After all he was always there to comfort her when she needed to.

"Yeah…I guess" Robin hated to talk about that day, so he tried to avoid the subject.

"You know you can tell me everything" Star repeated the words that Robin always say to her. Robin didn't like to talk about it, but now he needed to do it. Robin sat in his bed, with Starfire following.

"What is bothering you, friend? You seem upset"

"Look, I don't normally like to talk about this, but the movie we were going to watch remembered me of…the day my parents died" Starfire stared at Robin with a sad look. She opened her mouth to say something but Robin continued. "They use to work in a circus, that day they were doing their show and fell to the ground…I watched the whole thing….but didn't do anything to stop it"

"Robin, I'm so sorry, but there was nothing you could do to stop it…"

"But I didn't even tried, I should have done something"

"Robin is not your fault, you know we all have terrible pasts, but we are going trough them together" Robin didn't know much about the other Titans pasts, so he got curious about Star's pasts.

"How is your past terrible? Did something happen in your childhood?"

"Yes, and I don't like to talk about it as well. But now that you told me, I think it is fair to tell you" Starfire past was worst that Robin's but he didn't know. "When I was five, my planet was attacked by the Gordanians. They tried to take over Tamaran, and as you already know, my father made a peace treaty with them. I was the peace treaty. My mom disagreed with this, the day they tried to take me away my mother fought and got killed. It was my fault, I knew it was…."Starfire stopped and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "My father got very angry with the Gordanians and fought them back, he…he got killed as well. Galfore was a really close friend to the family, so he took care of my sister, my brother and me. You know what happened next." Robin froze, he didn't know what to say, so he hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while and then broke apart.

"My sister told me that it was my fault, and I know it is"

"No, Star. It's not you fault, as you just said to me, there was nothing you could do about it." Starfire started crying again and Robin hugged her again.

"What did we do to deserve this? Why did our parents had to go?"

"I don't know Star, maybe it was the destiny. If it hadn't happened, we wouldn't be together now" Starfire broke apart and smiled at Robin.

"You are right friend, I'm very glad I met you"

"Me too Star. Are you Ok now?" Starfire nodded. She had never told anyone about her childhood, at least not everything. So neither Robin.

"I came to comfort you, and look how it ended" Said Starfire with a little smile crossing her face.

"Yeah, do you think we can go back now?"

"Can we stay a few minutes more?" Robin nodded and Starfire hugged him. 

**So, what you think? You can tell me! Just click that little button…Can you see it?...It's right there…You see it now?...Ok, click it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
